


An Important Discussion

by AntivanLeather



Series: Serena Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Krem reflects on something the Inquisitor told him.
Series: Serena Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088603





	An Important Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for implied dysphoria.

Lavellan stood in front of me today, Serena I think their name is. This isn’t unusual – they visit me fairly often, often just to talk but occasionally they want the Charger’s help. I’ll admit – it’s nice to be wanted. But they looked nervous – and that is unusual. Lavellan isn’t loud – far from it – but they are confident. So nervous was new – and really didn’t know how I’d handle it. But telling them to go somewhere else would be mean, so I lowered my tankard and addressed them. They replied in a rush, asking to meet me somewhere private, then they scampered off. I placed my tankard down on my chair and follow them.

We arrived in a spare room somewhere before they rushed out that they weren’t a man – or a woman. All I could think was _oh._ It was lovely knowing that I wasn’t the only person like me there – for certain, I mean, I always doubted that I was the only person like me there, but I would be nice having someone like me to talk too – if they were willing. They obviously were, as they continued, explaining that they didn’t even know how to define gender, so in the end just said fuck it. I couldn’t really relate, but, hey, we all have different experiences. They mentioned that they wanted to learn how to bind, and that they had wanted to start for a while. I gave them tips and some orders that, under no circumstances were they to do it with cloth, no exercise with it on. They also couldn’t do it tightly – I had had to learn that lesson myself, and I didn’t want anyone else to go through that. I offered to make them one, and they accepted. I obviously needed their measurements – but, as I said to them, only if they were comfortable. They obviously didn’t as slipped off their top easily enough, the stark white of their shirt contrasting with the deep dark brown of their skin. I don’t think they would have been so willing to bare their chest for someone who wasn’t like us. They sweetly offered to pay me for it, but I didn’t want it – I wanted to help them out, and that would be worth it for me. I blew on my hands to warm them, causing them to smile. I wasn’t attracted to them – not in that way, at least – but they were pleasant and easy-to-talk to. I really would like to stay in contact with them. We set up a place to meet where I could deliver their binder to them. So I guess that’s why I’m sitting here, passing needle through leather, trying to get a good chunk done before the light got too dark, or my fingers too stiff. It would be worth it, though. I want to make them happy – I have no idea if it would make them feel more comfortable with their body, but maybe it will help somehow. I hope it does.


End file.
